


Harmonie

by Oceanna



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Approfondissement de l'univers, Gen, Le rôle de l'avatar vu par sept personnages, Les OC sont d'autres incarnations de l'avatar, Vignettes, actions et conséquences
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: L'avatar est au centre de plusieurs rapports de force : entre les hommes et le monde, entre le monde et les esprits, et entre les esprits et les hommes. Par son existence, il doit s'assurer que ces rapports restent hamonieux.Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?Ou : sept avatar et sept conception de leur rôle





	Harmonie

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai repris quelques indications sur la gestion du calendrier d’avatar du show en décidant que chaque nouvelle ère correspond au moment où le nom de l’avatar est révélé (généralement à ses 16 ans). Et j’ai unilatéralement décidé que Kyoshi qui meurt à 230 ans passé était une erreur de conversion de calendrier. Tout est dans l’ordre chronologique, donc les noms connus arrivent à la fin.
> 
> Comme souvent... Merci Ahé d'avoir parlé avec moi pendant de longues heures sur ce sujet

> J’étais encore jeune, suffisamment pour demander à Yangchen :
> 
> « Mais qu’est-ce que l’harmonie ? »
> 
> J’étais vaguement honteuse : on nous répète tant que l’harmonie est la mission confiée à l’avatar que je m’en voulais de ne pas comprendre cette idée, ou plutôt : de la comprendre mais d’être bien incapable de l’appliquer au monde. Yangchen, dans sa magnanimité, n’a pas rit de moi. Elle a penché la tête sur le côté, comme elle le faisait lorsqu’elle s’adressait aux esprits ou à ses vies passées. Elle finit par me dire :
> 
> « L’harmonie est une intuition. »
> 
> Elle dut voir ma déconfiture sur mon visage, parce qu’elle réprima un sourire.
> 
> « L’avatar est au centre de plusieurs rapports de force : entre les hommes et le monde, entre le monde et les esprits, et entre les esprits et les hommes. Chacun de ces ensembles est lui-même traversé d’énergies et d’affrontements divers. On définit généralement l’harmonie comme un moment où tout ces rapports ont trouvé un équilibre et le chaos comme un moment de crise qui remet en jeu de manière profonde les forces et les compromis établis. Cette vision a ses limites, parce qu’elle ne prend pas en compte la première force dans notre existence. »
> 
> Je fronçais les sourcils.
> 
> « Le temps, expliqua-t-elle tranquillement. Chaque équilibre n’est pas perenne : il porte en lui ses propres forces de sape qui le mettra à mal.
> 
> -Est-ce pour cela que vous ne cessez de vous réincarner ?
> 
> -En partie, approuva-t-elle. Ma propre intuition est aussi qu’un humain touchera toujours à ses limites s’il reste toujours le même. Mes prédécesseurs ont pris des décisions que je n’aurais pas prises. Durant ma propre existence, certains de mes choix ont déclenché leur désapprobation. »
> 
> Yangchen se tut et sembla se renfermer en elle-même. Elle me dirait, bien plus tard, que ma question était venue à un moment où elle peinait à réconcilier son pacifisme avec son rôle en tant qu’Avatar.
> 
> _Mémoires d’une compagne de route de l’avatar_ , Sialuk

.

.

**Troisième jour du deuxième mois, an 32 de l’ère Ru Ming**

**Royaume de la terre**

.

Wei regarde autour de lui et laisse la satisfaction l’envahir. Derrière-lui, il entend les maîtres de la terre élever les murs des maisons des travailleurs. Devant lui, l’immensité de la tourbière lui promet qu’en deux ans, il sera riche à millions. Son intendant avant raison : les superstitions des habitants ont parfaitement préservé l’endroit, ce qui est une opportunité sans précédent au vu de l’augmentation du prix de la tourbe de ces dernières années.

Il n’entend pas le bruissement des feuilles. Il ne sent pas la qualité même de l’air changer. Il ne réalise qu’après quelques minutes que le silence est absolu autour de lui. Il se retourne, prêt à exiger une explication au contremaître, mais il gît au sol, entouré des maîtres de la terre. La tourbe dissimule le sang qui coule de leur corps.

Il se recule d’un pas, cherchant qui l’attaque, cherchant comment fuir.

« C’est un espace sacré. »

Les mots résonnent dans l’air, porté par une voix désincarnée. Wei pousse un cri et se retourne pour faire face à… quelqu’un. A un rayonnement lumineux qui ressemble à une personne.

« Qui êtes-vous ?, bafouille-t-il. Vous les avez tué ? »

Le hochement de tête qu’il reçoit en réponse le terrifie. Son esprit se cristallise autour des rumeurs que tout le monde a entendu sur l’avatar Unnuq et sur sa férocité lorsqu’il s’agit de défendre les esprits. Comme beaucoup, il n’a jamais voulu y croire, parce que personne ne sait si Unnuq est en vie tant elle évite les humains contre la peste.

Sauf dans ce genre de cas.

Wei recule d’un pas. Dans sa panique, il ne réalise pas que la tourbière est juste derrière lui. Son pied s’enfonce et il tombe. D’un geste négligent, Unnuq envoie une lanière d’eau lui briser la nuque. Elle regarde autour d’elle, et inspire longuement. Devenue eau, elle se concentre sur les graines qui sommeillent sous ses pieds et les bombarde d’énergie régénératrice. La terre tremble sous les pieds de son corps qui médite plus loin. Là où elle est, une colonie d’arbre est en train de pousser. Elle les laisse prendre un peu de hauteur, et puis s’arrête. Nul besoin d’épuiser la terre.

« Les humains ne viendront plus ici, promet-elle aux esprits qui l’ont observé.

-Nous avons vu et entendu, répond l’un d’entre eux. »

C’est un serment. Unnuq hoche la tête et se détourne.

.

.

**Dix-septième jour du sixième moi, an 44 de l’ère Yao Ping**

**Nation du feu**

.

Changbei avait déjà récupéré une recette de ragoût de chatlièvre ainsi que plusieurs schémas de pièges de cordes pour la chasse dans ce petit village. Les habitants avaient rit de sa mauvaise prononciation de la langue commune et avaient été ravis de lui enseigner quelques expressions de leur propre patois. Comme celui du reste de la petite île, il était extrêmement distant de la langue classique de la nation du feu – un signe distinct du rattachement récent de l’île au royaume.

Il s’étira sur sa couchette de paille et salua d’un sourire l’esprit qui s’était posé près de sa tête et qui ressemblait à un chiotortue. Il supposait que l’esprit était un éclat de la louve d’Unnuq qui s’était attaché à lui parce qu’il faisait écho à son ancienne maîtresse. Il n’avait jamais rencontré d’esprit, à par celui-là, qui soit resté aussi fidèle à un humain, avatar ou pas.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par des cris. Encore décoiffé, il sortit de la grange où il s’était installé pour trouver une mère affolée qui tenait un enfant ensanglanté entre ses bras.

« J’ai détourné les yeux quelques minutes, se lamentait-elle, et il n’a rien trouvé de mieux que de vouloir grimper sur le toit et… »

Changbei savait que la première personne capable de soigner une telle blessure se trouvait à deux jours de marche d’ici. Il s’avança en rajustant son kimono, lança un sourire rassurant à la femme paniquée.

« Je m’en occupe, annonça-t-il fermement. »

Son assurance était suffisante pour que les personnes autour ne pensent pas à l’éloigner. Il ouvrit la gourde qui contenait l’eau du pôle qu’il avait nourrit de ses capacités de guérisseur et se concentra pour réparer l’os fêlé, puis les tissus. Quand il revint à lui, ce fut accompagné des murmures de la foule qui l’avait observé et en avait tiré la conclusion évidente :

« Vous êtes l’avatar ! »

Immédiatement la femme s’était inclinée devant lui pour le remercier. Il l’aida à se relever dès que possible et accepta ses remerciement tout la convaincant que l’inviter à partager leur repas serait un cadeau bien suffisant pour avoir guérit un os fracturé.

« Mais qu’êtes-vous venu faire ici ?, demanda enfin son frère au moment du repas. »

Changbei commençait à avoir l’habitude de ces réactions de surprise et savait mieux y répondre qu’avant. Il ne prit donc pas la peine d’expliquer qu’il était là pour la même raison qu’il avait parlementé avec l’empereur Yao pour que ses édits soient traduits dans la langue des provinces de la Terre et pour la même raison qu’il avait pris parti pour les Hen lorsque les officiels de la nation du Feu avaient réclamé leurs terres arables sous prétexte que leurs traditions n’étaient pas celle de leur pays afin de voir leur culture disparaître. Certes, prendre un pinceau pour consigner toutes les pratiques qu’il pouvait rencontrer par le monde afin de les préserver ne ressemblait en soit guère à prendre les armes pour un peuple ou à jouer le jeu d’un conseiller du roi, mais le même souffle les animait. À la place, Changbei sourit :

« Pourquoi ne viendrais-je pas ici ?, demanda-t-il. »

.

.

**Neuvième jour du quatrième mois, an 6 de l’ère Yang Chong**

**Bassins de lave, Nation du feu**

.

Tozei passa une main sur son front et se concentra. La communication avec le monde des esprits ne lui venait pas encore naturellement, mais elle avait l’impression qu’elle s’améliorait. Peut-être était-ce aussi lié à la force spirituelle qui infusait l’air de la grotte et à sa propre affinité avec le feu. Peut-être était-ce aussi lié à ce que sa propre intuition confirmait ce que lui avaient raconté les prêtres : ce qu’il se passait dans le magma répondait plus au monde des esprits qu’à celui des hommes.

Elle inspira de nouveau profondément et laissa son esprit plonger dans la lave et remonter ses courants visqueux. Elle appela à plusieurs reprises, sans résultat.

Et puis soudain, elle fut traversée par une explosion d’émotions – colère, douleur, deuil. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour retrouver le fil de sa propre identité, et de ne pas se perdre dans les émotions brutes qui l’entouraient. L’origine était toute proche. Elle avala sa salive. Un tel cortège d’émotion négative était effrayant. Elle se força à se souvenir des enseignements de sage Ming et à se convaincre que ce n’était que le résultat d’un esprit qui avait perdu le chemin de son propre monde.

Elle plongea et retint un cri devant ce qui surgit devant elle. L’œuf était fêlé, le bébé mort, le placenta fossilisé. Un esprit tournait autour, criant que le petit dragon devait vivre. Elle comprit, le cœur au bord des lèvres, ce qui avait dû se passer, en sentait quelques fragments de souvenirs – l’esprit charmé par la petite vie brillante, ses efforts pour s’en rapprocher, pour l’éloigner de la mère qui le couvait.

Une part d’elle se lamenta en disant qu’elle était trop jeune pour savoir comment parler avec l’esprit, mais l’œuf et l’énergie qui l’entourait bloquait le flot du magma et mettait en danger toute la stabilité de l’île. Elle se concentra. Il fallait essayer. S’il le fallait, elle affronterait l’esprit.

.

.

**Premier jour du premier moi, an 48 de l’ère Fen An**

**Île du lotus blanc**

.

Avatar Yangchen se tenait sur le rivage. Encore aujourd’hui, elle n’était pas sûre de son choix – l’île juste à côté du Temple de l’Est des peuples de l’air avait comme principal avantage de n’appartenir à personne, mais était-ce suffisant ? Elle avait passé un an à négocier avec les esprits qui y vivaient pour leur expliquer qu’elle allait modifier la crique et à voir comment modifier le paysage sans qu’il ne perde rien de sa nature profonde. Le résultat lui semblait satisfaisant.

Elle puisa dans le soleil sur sa peau et dans la pierre sous ses pieds la stabilité dont elle avait besoin. Elle sentait dans les ruptures de la houle les bateaux, et entendait le bruissement de l’air dans la fourrure des bisons et des deux dragons. Ils allaient bientôt arriver.

À côté d’elle, Sialuk semblait presque vibrer d’impatience. Yangchen lui sourit. Cela fait vingt ans qu’elles avaient commencé à parler de cette idée et c’est presque un miracle qu’elles soient arrivées aussi loin sans rencontrer de résistance.

Autour d’elle, les disciples finissaient de faire chauffer l’eau du thé, d’installer les bouteilles d’alcool et la nourriture autour des tables. Les musiciens du temple de l’air finissaient d’accorder leurs instruments. Elle les regardait faire, silencieuse et confiante. Son cœur battait lentement, mais elle avait l’impression qu’il résonnait jusqu’à la plante de ses pieds.

Enfin, les premiers invités arrivèrent. Elle salua une par une les personnes qui débarquèrent sur la place – la stratège Pai, le lettré Koba, l’ermite des sept vallées… Ils avaient tous répondu à son appel ou avaient envoyé des disciples et de fidèles seconds pour rapporter ce qu’il se dirait pendant ces trois jours. Enfin, l’air ne vibra plus que des conversations de ses invités et elle sut qu’ils étaient tous arrivés.

Yangchen inspira profondément. L’âge et l’expérience lui permettaient de ne pas hésiter sur le ton ou la force de sa voix, même si elle savait que ces paroles étaient peut-être l’acte le plus capital de son incarnation.

« Bonjour à tous, et merci d’avoir répondu à mon invitation. Pour beaucoup, vous ne vous êtes jamais rencontrés, mais je suis prête à parier que vous reconnaîtrez bien des noms lorsque nous commenceront les présentations… »

Les mots roulaient sous sa langue. Elle savait que Sialuk s’était reculée et devait être en train de prendre des notes. Elle continua en posant la question des territoires, des affrontements qui ont marqué le début de son incarnation, de ses efforts pour la paix entre les hommes jusqu’à sa conclusion :

« C’est ainsi que je suis arrivée à vous inviter ici. Je ne souhaite pas que vous parveniez à une réponse, ou que vous retourniez dans vos provinces respectives pour défendre une réforme. Je souhaite que vous parliez. Que vous puissiez échanger autour d’un thé ou d’une table de paï cho ou lors d’un concours de poèmes. Que de cette société puissent naître des idées nouvelles, qui ne pourraient éclore qu’au contact d’autres cultures et d’autres modes de pensée. »

.

.

**Douzième jour du sixième mois, an 3 de l’ère Zhang Shun**

**Nation du Feu**

.

Le soleil tapait sur la nuque de Kuruk, et il commençait à être las de transformer sa propre sueur en glace pour se rafraîchir. Si au moins il y avait quelqu’un près de lui pour lui servir d’adversaire ! Mais non : il était l’avatar et les gens aimaient le prendre à parti lorsqu’il voyageait, à sa grande impatience. Yangchen avait déjà tout fait, et il se retrouvait à arbitrer des conflits qui n’avaient ni queue ni tête, ni véritable importance.

Par exemple, là : il était venu voir les prêtres du feu dans l’espoir que l’un d’entre eux serait un bon adversaire, et il se retrouvait coincé entre ces derniers et trois envoyés du village.

« Une seule de ces bêtes nous nourrit pendant trois mois et nous pouvons revendre la poudre de leur os et leurs écailles au reste de la nation, ce qui nous nourrit encore pendant trois mois !, argumentait l’un d’entre eux. »

Kuruk se pinça l’arrête du nez avec lassitude. Il était entouré par dix personnes, et aucune jeune fille à impressionner !

« Les dragons sont sacrés !, insistant le grand-prêtre en croyant voir une ouverture. Les chasses les oblige à s’éloigner de plus en plus de notre temple ! »

Kuruk retint un soupir. Au pôle, la question ne se serait jamais posée ainsi. Il supposait une tradition récente, lié à la nouvelle mode du royaume de la terre d’utiliser les écailles de dragons pour des exercices de divination. Pour une fois, son passé de chasseur lui permettait une réponse facile :

« J’ai décidé, annonça-t-il en coupant les interlocuteurs. Les prêtres cesseront de perturber les chasses. En retour les villageois s’engageront à ne chasser que les dragons les plus vieux et à ne pas détruire leurs nids. Est-ce clair ? »

Silence. Kuruk se força à garder un air aussi pénétré que possible. Tout le monde s’inclina, et il put enfin se lever. Peut-être qu’il allait utiliser la joie des représentants pour proposer une fête au village ? Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait une demoiselle célibataire pas trop vieille qu’il pourrait impressionner.

.

.

**Seizième jour du huitième moi, an 19 de l’ère Yuan Zhen**

**Ba Sing Se**

.

Kyoshi prit une grande inspiration. Il n’y avait pas à dire, elle était plus à l’aise devant un régiment – ou de simple citoyen – que dans les méandres politiques des quatre nations.

« Vous avez été nommé de chaque provinces pour servir votre pays, commença-t-elle. Suite à la mauvaise gestion du roi et à la corruption des officiels, nous sommes rentrés dans une ère chaotique pour le royaume de la terre. Votre rôle est de vous assurer qu’une telle situation ne se reproduise plus. Par conséquent, vous ne répondrez à personne, pas même au roi. Vous aurez les pleins pouvoir lors des affaires de corruption des officiels. Vous serez aussi responsables de la protection de Ba Sing Se afin d’éviter que des destructions comme celles de ces derniers mois puisse se reproduire. Vous avez tous été choisis pour votre loyauté et vos principes. Je vous fais confiance. »

En réponse, les hommes firent résonner la terre. Kyoshi sourit, hocha la tête et fit demi-tour.

Han l’attendait près de la porte du palais. Son visage était sombre. Elle savait ce qu’il se forçait à ne pas dire – c’était un choix trop rapide, trop dangereux. Il aurait fallu y réfléchir plus longtemps, prévoir des stratégies en cas de ci et de ça. Ils échangèrent un long regard et Han secoua la tête.

« Ce qui est fait est fait, murmura-t-il en guise de reproche. »

Kyoshi leva les yeux au ciel :

« Si je t’écoutais, il faudrait que je m’abaisse à leur niveau et à jouer leurs jeux politiques. J’apprécie tes qualités de stratèges, mais l’avatar se doit se tenir au-dessus de tout cela et à montrer ce qui est juste. Il fallait un contre-pouvoir au roi. Si tu n’es pas d’accord, tu es libre de partir. »

Han ne répondit rien, mais elle savait qu’il n’en pensait pas moins.

.

.

**Deuxième jour du dixième moi, an 14 de l’ère Zuo Guang**

**Pôle nord**

.

Roku avait accepté l’invitation des tribus de l’eau du nord pour la cérémonie du Nouvel An presque un an plus tôt. Il n’avait pas pensé que Tam Lin serait enceinte et incapable de voyager avec lui pour la tête, mais elle avait insisté pour qu’il honore ses engagements. Il avait donc accepté d’être logé dans une petite chambre réservée aux hommes célibataires étrangers à la tribu. C’était encore un de ces coutumes étranges qui surprenait Roku, habité à des modes de vie plus mixtes.

La petite cellule était cependant une opportunité : il n’avait pas pris le temps de méditer longuement depuis son retour à la Nation du Feu, ses retrouvailles avec Sozin et puis son mariage avec Tam Lin et il était content de pouvoir retrouver cette habitude.

« Tu devrais t’inquiéter plus de ton meilleur ami. »

La voix de Kyoshi résonna dans son esprit. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour cela qu’il n’avait pas repris cette habitude immédiatement, conscient de ce qui se passerait dès qu’il serait en contact avec ses incarnations précédentes.

« Sozin a toujours eu des plans irréalisables, lui fit-il remarquer. Cela lui passera. Je lui ai dit de faire attention à ses conseillers, de ne pas en choisir seulement qui tentent de flatter son ego. Je sais qu’il m’a écouté.

-La Nation du feu a changé depuis mon époque, remarqua Tozei. Nous ne croyions pas aux conquêtes et jamais personne n’aurait proposé un tel plan. Je n’aime pas cela, moi non plus.

-Ce ne sont que des paroles, insista Roku. Je le connais.

-Le connais-tu, ou crois-tu le connaître ?, demanda Changbei avec douceur. Le pouvoir change les gens. Tu es encore jeune pour en avoir fait l’expérience, mais…

-Sozin est mon meilleur ami !, s’irrita Roku. Nous avons continué à nous écrire ! Je suis revenu au palais plusieurs pour lui parler, et il n’a jamais abordé le sujet depuis !

-Les étoiles brillent même cachées par les nuages, intervint Yangchen de sa voix mélodieuse. Nous ne te disons pas de renier ton meilleur ami, mais d’être attentifs. »

Roku grimaça, et soudain, la voix rauque d’Unnuq s’éleva :

« Mais même si ce plan pouvait se réaliser, quel est le rôle de l’avatar ? Les hommes sont des hommes, toujours en train de se battre pour un lopin de terre. Si le risque est grand, les gens viendront pleurer pour qu’il intervienne. Si les actions d’un roi sont désastreuse, même les esprits se feront entendre. En attendant, le monde tournera ! »

Roku hocha la tête, même s’il n’était que rarement en accord avec Unnuq. Néanmoins, pour le moment, son avis avait du sens : si Sozin prévoyait de conquérir des terres, il serait très rapidement au courant. En attendant, il se refusait à entretenir des suspicions inutiles.


End file.
